1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed toward a clad window assembly wherein the window frame and sash are nonwooden and wooden cladding is applied thereto and to an associated method of making such a window.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various forms of windows having a frame element secured to an opening in a building and a cooperating sash member which has one or more panes of glass have been known. The sashes may be movable with respect to the pane as by sliding movement in single-hung or double-hung windows, for example, or rotational movement outward or inward. With respect to outwardly rotatable windows, casement windows rotate outwardly about a generally vertical axis and awning windows rotate outwardly about a generally horizontal axis. In general, there has been an attempt to provide the desired structural and functional performance for a particular installation. For example, the transparent or translucent plastic or glass pane may have single or multiple panes of a fixed or movable sash variety, while preserving the desired appearance and durability.
It has been known to provide windows made of frames and sashes composed of metal, such as aluminum, vinyl, fiberglass and wood, with single panes or multiple panes with an interposed dead air space to provide enhanced thermal insulation.
It has also been known to attempt to combine materials so as to get a blend of desirable properties. It has been known, for example, to provide a window which is structurally a wooden window with an exterior protective cladding of metal or plastic. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,285, and 4,341,048, 4,479,331. The objective in these instances was to protect the wood against exposure to weather and thereby reduce the amount of required window maintenance. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,072 and 4,590,723.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,644 discloses a plastic clad window in which the frame subassembly and sash subassembly included a plastic shell designed to cover the wooden frame to resist exposure to the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,536 discloses a composite double-hung window wherein an exceptionally complex and costly combination of metal and wood is employed in an effort to provide wood cladding on the interior surface of a metal window. In this instance, the window is not a complete functional window without both the metal and wood portions.
It has also been known to provide various forms of trim members for doors and windows including wood trim. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,160 and 3,364,623.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,759 discloses a security window wherein reinforcing rods are disposed in positions corresponding to the positions of the muntins on the particular window. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,462 discloses a removable mullion unit which is removably secured to the sash by mechanical fasteners.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,977 discloses an advantageous blend of a nonwood frame and nonwood sash which has wood cladding secured to the frame and sash in a manner to present an aesthetically appealing uniform interior wood appearance while preserving the functional aspects of the nonwood portion of the window. In addition, this patent discloses a form of cladding which may be applied to mullions.
Despite the foregoing teachings there remains a need for further improvements in systems which seek to provide the highly desirable interior appearance of wood in casement, awning and fixed pane windows such as picture windows while maintaining the dimensional characteristics of the original window.